Heart of the Creed
by Asteria Fay
Summary: From generation to generation, finally it seemed the brotherhood alas came to an end, or did it? (yeah I know short summary but I don't want to give anything away but I sort of already did oh well!) Disclaimer: Don't own assassin's creed Ubisoft does! all I own are my OC so yeah!
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys this is a new story that I came up with in one of my English classes so here it is I hope you enjoy and please tell me how it is in the comment section till then enjoy!

Heart of the creed

From generation to generation, finally it seemed the brotherhood alas came to an end, or did it?

From generations to generations, assassins's come and go; time to time another one is born as the other is gone. For what history has for told, this will go on; as the assassin's will live on! Until the Templars; who they despise the most, will only be a for told legend nobody knows. Hidden and locked away within the earth, when they'll be forever long gone, the assassin's job shall be done.

The estate agency had sent a couple to a house they thought would fit perfectly for them, though this was just a distraction for the actual setup nobody would know ; but it was far too late for that as the story had just begun!

Entering; the wife and the husband looked around the house they were soon to live in or at least that's what the very fair, tall, long blond haired female with jade green eyes thought! Strolling around, gentle footsteps tapping the floor as if they tended to drum a beat but with such grace, elegance and such beauty as if she were to be a swan drifting on top of the water with elegance. Any gentlemen would be head over heels for her though she already belonged to someone.

A very handsome male with jet black hair, quite tall actually with blue icy cold eyes and to top it all off, an emotionless face concealing every single feeling he felt not to be shown, with such qualities it would make any female go swooning over him. Though he never really gave his up most importance to that, as life to him was a battle field a never ending war, for what he had been through fighting for his life, dying and being resurrected; once again coming to a disastrous life, though he barely even cared for this was his life and if it was what he must do; he'd do it!

Preview for next chapter (bit of a riddle): Bringing a bit of suspicion to this household, for whom that's something not to be told. Faith bringing them here or a devious plot set by someone, from the past to this generation just how their ancestor brought them here to this very day. Swearing his oath not to return, breaking the oath and a terrible past brought to remembrance once more.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys I'm back! I'm so so so so... Sorry! I've been caught up and really lazy these days but hopefully I will update this sooner unlike before/now so let's get to the chapter!

* * *

*Flashback*

The battle field; a symbol of this very day! The day they lost against the enemies yet still managed to protect the secret item... Bloody lifeless bodies scattered all around the battle ground. Only one man remained standing. Staring upon the now bloody body that remained in his arms.

"I won't stay any longer; for now my time has come as I have to leave... You've truly risked your life for me for oh so long. I'd like to thank you for that! Please do me a favor, t-take care of my young daughter and please do everything and anything to keep her happy!..." With that the old man took in his last breath, as of now he was gone...

Blood splattered all over him. Visions, visions of the past and of the present flooded his mind. He understood; now these were his final moments... But he couldn't! He swore to protect her! He couldn't leave; not now! He just couldn't until his duty was served.

And as if the heavens heard his will... He was resurrected from his dying moments as he turned into just a mere teen; nothing near his actual age. Paying no importance to his age, as of now he had a duty to serve and fulfill! Turning over to the now heartbroken young child; who was also covered with blood, staring upon the lifeless body of her father she began speaking out of pity.

"My dear father... The sins you've committed along with the other Templars, I-I will redeem your sins my d-dear father." Tears began showing; streaming down her face but that soon stopped as a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm there for you." He spoke with no emotion though she could see the truth. It didn't seem so but those gentle and kind words hit her straight on the heart, piercing through all the sadness she had changing it into joy and happiness.

This was how their story began and still goes on... Until that faithful day to come.

*End flashback*

* * *

Pondering over the past once more, the jet black haired male stood up... Only to see the young girl he swore to protect that day, but now a long blond haired, jade eyed, tall female/woman who he's married to, right in front of him... Looking back he remembered how their love began that day; yet a terrible past was remembered once more.

* * *

Preview for next chapter: Sweet love stories that once were... Only to be ruined by family. Restricted to fight he had no chance of winning, words of wisdom was the only option left.

* * *

Okay I tried my best in this chapter; hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! Umm, -checks updating lately- I haven't updated somewhat like 2-3 months. Uhh I'm so sorry but well I haven't been getting any inspiration lately, I promise I'll try to update quicker, hopefully… Any who onto the chapter!

* * *

"We have guests. Come outside, dear." The blonde chirped as she stood behind the male, he turned to face her and she smiled, turning around and wandered to the door leaving him in his thoughts. He wanted to protest bringing any strangers in the house, this place was sacred… It used to be at least but there are still people hunting for the lost and almighty treasure. He still had his work cut out for him.

He sighed as he stood up from his thoughts strolling through the door to their living room. His eyes wandered to where his wife sat making a conversation with the fellow who sat on the other couch nodding his head as she spoke.

The strangers and the male's eyes met. Blue icy cold ones met with jade green taunting ones. The jet black haired male knew this look all too well. A past friend always made this look, one that also matched his wife's look and eyes. But him? Why does he have those eyes, that mischievous yet curious look resembled him all too well?

The male stomped over to their fellow guest as he jerked up from the couch. The wife looked confused but continued to watch as they shook their hands in greeting manner. The male stiffly sat down next to his wife while the guest sat down casually.

The guest smirked while he couldn't help but notice the glare sent to him from the male. His guards were up, 'they were right, he is the one. No mistake there, his blue icy eyes just as they said rudeness and cold glares were his making. Physical appearance right on spot, anyone as experienced as me could tell by just making contact with him, the slash marks on most of his body and hard work evident, he must be an assassin. I could tell he was; who else would own a sword? How he shook my hand, it was obvious he used swords just by his grip.'

"Last assassin standing." The guest blurted yet didn't regret it as the jet black male lunged at him. He snatched away the throwing knife tucked in his belt hidden under his black shirt. His bulged muscles ready to taint him at any given moment. "You are an assassin, just as I assumed. You're the last known assassin standing for I don't know a long time maybe? It's obvious you were resurrected but for what given reason?" The male wanted to slice him into bits and pieces you wouldn't even know if he was ever a human.

Though the wife held his strong arms back, "Hades, I could recognize my younger twin anywhere. You're a traitor you know, why join Abstergo when father had left them?!"The female shrieked at her younger twin while the male furrowed his eyebrows.

"Confused dear Alexander? Oh then she must have not told you, oh Rose what will I do with you?" Rose as the blonde is called growled at Hades. Alexander tried to break free from Rose's grasps but in worry of hurting her he restrained himself.

Hades smirked, not frightened for his life; not in any worry if he may be killed because he knew. He knew Alexander had sworn to protect the family and he was no man to go back on his word, no matter how intimidating he seemed.

Alexander sighed as the promise clicked to his mind, he let go of Hades collar and stood back up dusting himself off. The wife sighed in relief she knew why he hadn't attacked, after all how could she forget that day even if she was at such a young age.

"Tell me now, what business have you got here?" Alexander asked as he faced Hades with a look never nearing to be near friendly or gentle. "My my Alexander that's no way to treat family now is it?" A taunting smirk spread across his face as he continued to tempt the male. "You know my desires don't you?" The male sighed as he nodded stiffly, "You may stay here as long as you like, but with condition that I am to keep surveillance on wherever you go." Hades nodded and smirked, this was going to take long but it would be fun to play a little game with his family would it not? He'd do so until the time was right.

* * *

(Time skip, don't worry nothing has happened that much, so time skip to an year later)

A year had gone by, not much had changed other than Rose having a new born child. She'd been expecting for the past 10-11 months and it was odd the baby hadn't been born yet. A few more weeks of waiting Alexander and Rose had been blessed with a child.

Rose smiled each time; her eyes glinted with happiness and joy. Alexander was a prideful parent, yet his emotions never spoke on their own. Hades who'd also lived with them for about a year now. He couldn't be happier, he'd become an uncle but most importantly he bragged how Tim as the young boy was called would follow in his uncle's footsteps.

Alexander couldn't help it as he growled and sent cold glares in Hades way. In the end Alexander would calm down out of happiness his son brought to him.

Blue gentle, calming orbs, black hair sprinkled with pure white. The smile spread across his face sent people melting away out of adoration. His skin, so soft and fragile, and the best of him of how his spirit lightened and shone in pure heart. Satisfaction wasn't always evident on the child's face, yet he'd never burden his parents with his sadness or crankiness.

It was clear he was a born fighter; he fought away his unsatisfied feelings and contented his parents. It brought a smile yet a tear to Alexander's face, this time he'd spend couldn't last forever.

Preview for next chapter: Blessed child had been born in this household; he'd smile and never burden his parents with his sadness. The day came nothing went his way, those soft golden treasured laughs turned into cries of pain and misery. He saluted goodbye.

* * *

Any way hope you enjoyed and I'll see you in the next chapter. BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Tempting, he was tempted. An unknown shadowy figure fused within the darkness. Darkness shadowing his form; he was one within the darkness fiddling no one would know.

Tampering with the sacred object he toyed with the legendary "Apple of Eden." Power consumed within the object, "now I shall..." The blonde jumped at the sudden dagger scarring his palm, scarlet fluid leaked throughout the gash. Wincing he turned to his attacker.

"Caught red handed, Hades." The figure shrouded with darkness approached the green eyed male judging by his figure. His blue, hostile orbs shone through, glaring daggers at the thief. Bit by bit; his eyes piercing through the mugger, his soul now broken; spirit crushed! Greed, agony, torment, he wailed; his eyes burning with dripping droplets.

"A-Alexander! You shall not wield nor destroy such life changing power! I-It belongs to me, I will change the world and then shall not even a single individual bare the despair to succeed alone!" Hades cried out.

Alexander's expression changed to a softer one, his desires were none like any ordinary self centered templar. Tormenting daggers stopped showering, the blonde turned to the male shock and question evident in his eyes. He sighed, deep and heavy longing sigh; suffused with dozens of emotions, the assassin barely knew he disposed these feelings within himself.

"Worthy is none of such uncontrollable power right at his finger tips. Destruction, its faith has been written; none is worthy! Not even one with the brotherhood!" The black haired male orated; the blonde sped towards the male in hopes of snatching away the confined power within the object; destined to be wielded, not banished from the earth.

Her sleepy emerald green orbs wandered throughout the living room as her eyes strayed to both the figures barely visible; she approached them. Her fragile son gripped in her arms, she set across one arm touching what seemed to be someone's shoulder. She felt a hand stretch out as he grasped and tugged on her arm. Stumbling towards the figure she felt the warmth; one that was belonging to her one true lover as the fluttering sensation gushed throughout her body.

A gasp escaped her lips as she set her eyes upon both males, the object catching sight; the grip on her son tightened. "Y-you can't!" the wife protested and so did her twin, fearing if this succeeds that is to also happen to the assassin following along the disappearance of the object. Disregarding the protests and reason he kept to deny their will. Gently shoving her and her twin to the side as he then began to chant.

"I, assassin Alexander Hartwell have served my concern, I must now ask as I wish to destroy this blighted object! Let lose the spirits and memories held captive, people of the creed ancient spirits be free! Altair, Ezio, Edward, Connor, Desmond and all the followers of the creed who's been captive be set stray from the cursed item! I served my obligations now to pay the price of setting my brothers free and destroying 'the Apple of Eden,' my life is the price, take me now!"

The assassin chanted in mere whisper, impaired brightness shone through leaving them sightless; clearing away in mere seconds, the child let out a cry. The child losing all connection from his dear father; it was no secret and he felt that the assassin's presence evanesce as he withered away.

Hades eyes apathetic as he witnessed yet another family member fade away from his world. Rose's orbs glassy like; shattering at any moment; into razor-sharp shards of glass, prickling down her once elated green orbs. Her child sniveling at the loss he had just witnessed , hushing him gently the child refused as he could keep it in no more, this day was one despair and agony won against him.

Tim POV:

His eyes wandered throughout the room, ghostly figures flew throughout yet none able to observe what Tim's eyes caught on. Spectral hooded males, his benign caressing blue orbs widened as he was met with that of the gazes from the hooded men. Each individual passing on a slight smile from beneath their hoods as they vanished from his sight.

Normal POV:

The duo lookalikes bowed their head to see the child, watching him silencing his own cries and tears threatening to spill.

The hooded men watching him, "he's on the right path of becoming the legend like his father." The golden eyed male nodded as his stern looks faded, softening at the sight of the young child.

The gentle smile forming on the child's face, the duo let out a sigh as they watched the delicate child turning his frown upside down. The pain young Tim felt was beyond compare though as he did every other day; he fought; but now fighting as a young assassin.

* * *

The end! I hope you enjoyed this story and so that's the end of it. Fun to write as usual and I hope it was fun to read and I will see you in another story, BYE!


End file.
